


Hold Onto You

by Lirillith



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're still getting used to this sex thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the kinkmeme.

Sometimes Aoi feels like she's a squirrel dating a tree, or one of those birds that rides around on elephants, something like that; not like there's anything wrong with Sakura being Sakura-sized, but more like Aoi herself is tiny and hard to notice. Which is not a feeling she normally has. She climbs all over Sakura, feels her hips creak when she straddles her, and watches her for the slightest reaction. Even in bed Sakura's tightly controlled, her flushes and breathing the only real response she allows herself. Afterward she always bashfully reassures Aoi, and Aoi's getting better at reading her, but it's still a little nerve-wracking sometimes.

Aoi herself is not even close to stoic. She runs her mouth off more than ever when they're in bed every second her mouth isn't otherwise occupied, until Sakura manages to distract her into the moaning and gasping and carrying on that she always does even when she vows to be cool this time. 

"I mean if you'd rather I take a shower first," Aoi's saying, because it's been like an hour since she showered after her swim and Sakura's mouth is down around Aoi's navel so showers are especially relevant.

"There is no need," Sakura says, her calloused knuckles brushing Aoi's inner thigh.

Aoi shivers. "I'm just saying..." 

"Asahina," Sakura says. "If you wish me to stop, I shall."

"No it's not that," Aoi says. "I just, you know, if you want me to do anything, I can! That's all." It's just that she's _nervous_ because they're still getting used to this sex thing, and because Sakura going down on her is like Christmas and her birthday and a trip to Disneyland all at once, while returning the favor gets a response from Sakura that Sakura can get from her by looking at her a certain way. 

"Just... allow me," Sakura says, and Aoi lets her head fall back to the pillow and closes her eyes as Sakura kisses her inner thigh. 

It's not that Aoi doesn't _like_ it. "It's not that I don't like it," she explains, because she just cannot stop herself. "I just _oh._ " It's just the tip of Sakura's tongue, and it's just a little west of her clit, but that first touch is like the shock of diving into the water and it's one of her favorite parts of this. 

"Oh?" Sakura asks, and Aoi _knows_ that's amusement. 

"I'll stop talking if you will," Aoi blurts out.

"Agreed," Sakura says, a smile in her voice. Aoi feels the tip of Sakura's tongue circling her clitoris, and there goes her breathing, hitching and then coming fast, and she knots her fingers loosely in Sakura's hair. She always tries not to do that and she always does it anyway, just like she always ends up idly rubbing Sakura's back with her toes when Sakura hitches Aoi's legs over her shoulders, until she's too wound up to even notice what her feet are doing. 

Sakura's doing something different this time. Angled strokes, movements side to side, all with the tip of her tongue, and it feels good but it's not enough. "What are you..." she begins, before one long, firm lick with the flat of Sakura's tongue pulls a moan from her. 

"It was an attempt at writing your name," Sakura says gravely. "Patience, Asahina." As Aoi tries to reconstruct it in her head, she's pretty sure Sakura was writing 葵, Aoi. The one way Sakura's comfortable using her given name, she realizes, and the only thing keeping Aoi from blurting out Sakura's name and sitting up to hug her is the fact Sakura goes back to it, this time spelling it out in three quick hiragana. 

"In case I made an error before," Sakura adds, by way of explanation, and again she forestalls any sappy girlfriend squealing, this time by taking hold of Aoi's hips, lifting them — _whoa that's hot,_ Aoi thinks but doesn't have a chance to say — and burying her face in Aoi's sex. She's not skipping over the right spots now or circling around them; it's all long, slow, firm licks, a pattern, exactly what Aoi needs to get there. 

Sakura pauses, earning a grumble of frustration from her, but it's just so she can shift Aoi's weight to her upper arms, freeing her hands. Aoi loves Sakura's hands, the size of them, the blunt-tipped fingers, the callouses and scars, but Sakura thinks they're too ugly and rough, and only uses them for the lightest and most gentle of touches. Even at a time like this, when they're too heated for Aoi to keep from pulling Sakura's hair — untangling her hand from it now would just make it worse — Sakura's still careful as she gently rolls a nipple between finger and thumb. 

Maybe too careful, but Aoi's too close now to worry about constructive criticism. Too close to worry about not being pushy or demanding, either; she's bucking and thrusting her hips, and Sakura matches her, fast but firm strokes of the tongue. She's rocking back and forth as she licks, or maybe Aoi is. There's a rhythm and she's pretty sure they're both moving in it, whoever started it, and she's moaning in time with it. The hand that's not tangled in Sakura's hair gropes aimlessly until it finds a fistful of sheet to hang onto. 

It's a little like breaking the surface of the water, the same shock like air on skin that just keeps going after the first moment. She just lays there for a little while, panting; Sakura, who can always tell, reaches up to cover Aoi's hand, the one gripping the sheets, with her own, and Aoi lets go to hold Sakura's hand for a little while. And then she has to untangle her still-tingling other hand from Sakura's hair. It's not as complicated when she can actually pay attention to it, at least, and Sakura, what with her steel-denting punches, isn't much fazed if it pulls a little. 

"I take it my experiment was unsuccessful," Sakura says, when they're all sorted out and after she's kissed Aoi with lips that still taste a bit like Aoi. 

"What experiment...? The names? You call that unsuccessful? Sakura-chan!"

"It seemed so..."

"Oh bullpoop. You let me return the favor and I'll _show_ you unsuccessful."

"Asahina, I assure you, your attentions are the opposite of unsuccessful."

"Hmmph." Not that she's too miffed to curl up against Sakura's side, and get her hands exploring a little for round two. 

"Many earthquakes cannot even be felt on the surface."

"I still wanna move up the Richter scale," Aoi says, splaying her hand out over Sakura's stomach. 

"I shall make an effort to... to be more demonstrative," Sakura says. Aoi doesn't have to sit up and look to know she'll be blushing.

"Nah, it's all on me. I need to train, that's all!"

"Truly, the solution to everything," Sakura says, a smile in her voice again. 

Aoi moves her hand up to brush against the underside of Sakura's breast. "Everything protein can't solve, anyway."


End file.
